A Fatal Attraction
by skyfall007
Summary: Nyx is a cold-hearted assassin-for-hire hired by the Light to assassinate Superboy. But a relatively simple assassination becomes near impossible when an old flame from her past unravels the truth about Nyx's identity and stumbles upon the path that led her to where she is currently. Will her old flame come and save her from her dark path or is beyond the point of saving? OC x ?


By the way I got really sidetracked when I discovered this phenomenal Naruto fanfiction on Wordpress. It's called _'The Wolf Inside'_ and its sequel, _'Setting the Wolf Free'_

'_I know as of lately I've been getting into a lot more trouble at school, but Mom and Dad really do hate me enough to send me to live with _him_, not that big of a deal but to enroll me into Gotham Academy… I just don't know how to feel.'_

I was sitting in my seat in the airplane I was in staring blankly out the window focusing on Three Days Grace's 'Get Out Alive' when I was poked in the shoulder by someone a flight attendant asking me if I wanted anything to eat. I politely declined and logged onto my laptop and stared at my desktop photo of me and my best friend at my thirteenth birthday party we had last month.

His mouth was covered in smushed blue cake and I had green splotches in my dark brown hair from spray paint. We were laughing and I still had that twinkle in my silvery blue eyes and my cheeks were dusted with a blush. I took a moment to study his face, stormy grey eyes, olive toned skin, lopsided grin, blond wild hair, and his arm wrapped around my waist. When I told him, he was furious that my parents were sending me to Gotham city to live with my paternal grandparents. I remember the last thing he said to me at the airport.

"I'll find you; bring you back home where you belong. If I can't do that I'll move to Gotham. Mizuki remember I-" That was all he could get out before I turned away and ran to my flight gate, never looking back for fear of _him _seeing the tears freely falling from my eyes. I knew that I would never see him again if _he_ had his way.

*3 years later, 10:45 pm, Gotham City, High-rise apartment*

"Mizuki, the Light requests a meeting." My eyes flickered from my halfway completed AP Physics paper over to the doorway of my office. Standing in the doorway was my contact for the Light, James. James was twenty-five and was 5'9" with brown eyes, fair skin, and that same shade of blond hair of the boy I left behind those three years ago. My heart wrenched every time I looked at James.

"Tell them I will be there as soon as I can, but I have an assassination contract to complete." I said putting on my stealth gear. It was a black and silver bodysuit with silver bracers on either wrist, a black metal pack, my hair in a tight bun, a black utility belt, and combat boots.

"But Mizuki, they said it was high priority!" I strapped my jet black katana onto my left side, strapped my twin set of silenced pistols onto my legs, and strapped my collapsible bow and arrows at the small of my back.

"And this is a high profile assassination contract that has only one window of opportunity where I can take out the target and if I don't do it, _he_ will punish me." I slid my mask on. It was a plain silver mask with black trim and it covered my right jawline.

I turned towards James, smiled at him, and I gently said, "Don't worry I'll be home before 1:30. I'll even bring some food."

I turned away and I jumped out the open window. I hit a button on my right bracer and my metal pack transformed into a jetpack. I flew over to the headquarters of my target and landed soundlessly on the roof of the building.

There was on guard patrolling the roof and I unsheathed my katana. Silently, I ran towards him with my katana raised above my head and I brought it down, leaving the guard headless. While I only killed when I had to, this was my entry and exit point and there will be dozens of guard shooting at me and chasing me.

I sheathed my katana and I pressed a button on my bracer and a holograph enveloped me changing my appearance to that of the guard I killed. I walked to the door leading down to the elevator. I stepped into it and hit floor 35.

I dropped the hologram and I checked my pistols for any signs of tampering and sheathed them when I was sure there wasn't any. The elevator stopped and I unsheathed my katana and ran out of the elevator and ran down the hallway. I hit as many guards as I could with the blunt side of my sword while running to my destination, the executive suites. By the time I reached the office most of the guards were dead or unconscious.

I opened the door to the office and was greeted by the sight of the target, Vladimir Slavosky holding a shaking gun in my direction. I charged towards him and hit his wrist with the blunt side of the blade making him release the gun so I could catch it.

"What- what do you want from me?" He demanded. I flicked my katana clean of the blood and slowly sheathed it the 'sht' the noise the katana made drawn out.

"It's nothing personal, it's my job," I said before continuing, "I'll make it quick and painless."

"Just get it over with." He said bitterly. I pulled my right pistol out, I aimed, and I fired.

Right after I shot him the alarms went off and the office door slammed open. I was greeted by Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Apollo.

"Sorry guys you just missed the show." I smirked.

"Who are you?" Apollo shouted.

"My name no one knows, but you kids can call me Nyx." I caught Birdboy's birdarang and threw it at his feet.

"Ah-ah ah, I'm not done yet. If you truly want to know who I am, look for the Greek twin gods, Apollo and Artemis of Star City. But I warn you, the path you will follow won't be pretty."

I threw a smoke bomb from my belt and turned for the window running while I shot it. I put the gun back into its holster and pressed a button on my bracer and activating my jetpack. I flew away, shooting blindly at the window I had jumped from.

I sighed when I saw that they weren't following me and I touched down on the edge of the warehouse district and the slums and changed into a black shirt, a blue and silver hoodie, jeans, and blue converse with a large gym bag where I stashed my costume. I walked for a few blocks to a Chinese takeout place and got a little of everything and I went to a ramen stand next door and I got four containers of homemade ramen. I stepped outside and I hailed a taxi and had them take me to my apartment where James was hopefully waiting for me. I opened the door and locked it behind me.

"James I'm home!" I called out. I walked to the kitchen and put the bag of food on the dining table and I started rummaging through the bags until I grabbed one of the two boxes of general's chicken, two containers of ramen, and a pair of chopsticks.

I went into my office and deposited the container of ramen on the mahogany desk and I propped my feet up on the desk. I pushed a button under it and the huge map of the world I had on the wall flickered away and split-screened into six white lights.

"What do you want?" I nonchalantly asked as I swallowed my food.

"We need you to eliminate a high profile target," A picture of a teenage version of Superman popped up on the screen.

"I'll need five times the usual if this is who I think it is. I'll also need every detail about this kid, his name, his history, his abilities, his friends, hell his favorite food, everything." I said my eyes hard.

"That's outrageous!"

"Okay, find someone else to do this seemingly impossible job." I said leaning forward to shut off the connection.

"Wait!" My hand was hovering over the button.

"You must really want this kid dead." I commented. I put the box of general's chicken on the desk and I picked up the ramen and popped the lid off. I started eating while I waited for some sort of response.

"You'll guarantee that he'll be dead?"

"I've never failed a hit, have I?" I said with narrowed eyes.

"That you are right about. I'm sending you everything we've got on the target."

"Good."


End file.
